


love has a price

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 但丁为了嫖尼禄花光了全部的路费。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	love has a price

**Author's Note:**

> 神界原罪2里一个任务给我的灵感。  
只不过是想了想如果这但丁尼禄带入这两个人剧情会发生什么样的变化。  
所以其实前面和中间一点的剧情就是按照那个任务来写的，标题也是任务的名称。

但丁停在酒馆前，门边挂着一个盾形的木牌。漂亮的花体写着：黑牛酒馆。而下面有一小排像是装饰性的花纹。  
他挑眉，认出那是恶魔的文字：也是妓院。

在找了张桌子坐下后，但丁发现这里菜单之单调--只有矮人炖菜，没有最爱的草莓甜点或者披萨饼。等到侍者将那一碗乱炖的汤水带过来，并弯腰放在桌上时，但丁前倾身子低声问道：“这里有没有什么乐子可找？”  
看见愣住的侍者，但丁提醒“门牌”  
侍者站直了，撅起嘴上下打量起但丁。手指敲击着手肘，露出一个微妙的笑。  
但丁打开口袋，露出一角。  
侍者立马眼睛一亮，“你说服我了。”他的脸接着浮现出淫荡的笑容，舌头从嘴里伸出，舔了舔嘴唇，“你知道这世上，谁以无与伦比的床技闻名于世？”  
“…”但丁懒于跟他做问答，不过还是表现出一副兴趣盎然的样子，随便报了一个种族“蜥蜴人？”  
“哈，当然！不过我们这位情人即使不是蜥蜴人，却拥有不输于他们的床功。”侍者夸张的挤眉弄眼，比划了一个数“而且他还是一位稀有的半恶魔。只要一点点钱，我就能把你引荐给全世界是好的半魔情人。”  
嗯？我难道不才是最好的半魔情人？但丁内心反驳，看了眼他的手指，这个数量，已经是维吉尔给他的盘缠里一路过来能剩下的数了。  
他开始思考把这个侍者拉倒角落里揍一顿是不是更方便可行的办法。侍者看他犹豫的样子，摆出一副可惜的表情，“这就是目前的选择，先生。我么接受要么离开。无论如何，做了在后悔总比没做过强吧？”  
但丁把钱袋子扔给了他，看着它消失在他的围兜里。维吉尔嘱托过他要低调，现在暴力威胁一个大嘴巴侍者显然不是个好主意。  
侍者乐滋滋地递给他一把钥匙，“在三楼，你一定会得到一场无与伦比的体验的。”他调皮地咧嘴一笑，离开了。

但丁打开了了通往三楼的门，走上楼梯。空旷的房间里入目就是一张大床，四个床柱支着一张华丽的围幔，绣着旖旎的紫色和金色花纹。偏头，一个年轻的男孩靠在沙发上，正擦着一把小刀。他听见但丁的脚步声，抬起头来，显眼的白色短发下露出一张俊美的小脸。但丁撞进他的眼睛里，被瞳孔的湛蓝包围，几乎要沉溺在荡漾其中的无辜里。为什么一个男妓能流露着如此处子的眼神？  
“啊，又一个。”男孩的轻笑像加了霜糖的温水一样，他放下了手中的抢，朝着床眨眨眼。“你是来..嗯哼？”  
“或许我们应该先自我介绍一下？”但丁张开双臂，也在沙发上一屁股坐下。凑的越近，男孩美妙的气味就越浓郁 ，“但丁。”  
“尼禄”男孩蹙眉流露出一点不耐。他抬起右手摸了摸鼻子，但丁这时才注意到那只不凡的手，手和整只露出的小臂都被硬质地甲壳包裹，中心散发出淡蓝色的光辉。看来侍者这没有骗他：一位年轻的半魔。  
但丁将手臂轻柔地搭上尼禄的肩，动作轻巧地像只伏击的饿狼。“尼禄…”  
男孩顺势依在但丁身上，右手摸索着去解他身上的皮带。  
我在他心里就这么像个急色的客人吗？但丁腹诽，匆匆摁住了胸前的那只手，“别这么着急。  
尼禄愤怒抬头，发出嘲弄的冷哼，像只焦躁的小兔子：“怎么，您还需要我表演个才艺吗？”  
哦，估计他现在又认为我是在耍他了。但丁安抚性拍着他的肩膀，“会唱歌吗？”  
尼禄狐疑地看了这位奇怪的客人一眼，清了清嗓子，闭上眼睛，一动不动，似乎在寻找脑海里的旋律，接着他轻轻哼唱了起来。

但丁努力压抑后脑勺里的骚动：一个鲜嫩多汁的年轻半魔，还散发着力量与甜美的味道，非常值得拆吃入腹。他把注意力集中在歌声里，它轻柔得仿佛不是这个暴躁青年所能唱出来的，而歌词... 但丁复杂地低头看了眼垂着雪白睫毛、正聚精会神唱歌的尼禄，这怎么这么像世人歌颂父亲斯巴达的曲子？

“你是...信仰斯巴达？”一曲终了，但丁迟疑地问道。  
“没有！”尼禄毫不犹豫地反驳道，语气叛逆，蹙眉又掩着一丝忧伤，“这首歌..是我的朋友教我的。她是教会的一名歌姬。”  
但丁可以闻到他的悲伤与苦痛，浅淡又分明，恶魔的最爱。脑后的私语变得嘈杂起来，但丁咽了口唾液，极力克制自己抽搐的手指攀上尼禄的脖子的欲望。

“歌也听完了，你还打算等到什么时候？”尼禄没有注意到但丁的心思，他站起来插着手，又用那种不耐的目光盯着他。  
“哦，介意和我跳支舞吗？”不等尼禄回答，但丁就牵起他的手，两人缠作一团，手指互相攀附，待到他们倒在床上时，已经都全身赤裸了。

“怎么样？”但丁笑意盈盈，温柔地在尼禄手背上一吻。“我的王子。”  
男孩有一点气息不稳，脸颊微红，目光里的惊奇让但丁很是受用。“学到了..”他嘀咕了一声。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”尼禄翻身跨在但丁身上，握住他非常已经精神的性器，“该我服侍你了，我的客人。”

尼禄的技术不凡，完全是服务型人才，密切地观察但丁的神态和身体反响，在他迫切的时候加快手速，而在需要舒缓的时候动作轻柔。但丁甚至不知道男孩是怎么发现自己的乳头如此敏感，或许是手指无意间擦过时他细微的反应？无论如何，他现在低着头，埋首于但丁的胸膛，舌苔舔舐过但丁的乳晕，让乳尖没入那张红润的小嘴里，被齿列轻噬。另一边的茱萸也未放过，被粗糙的鬼手腹面摩擦着，挤压着摁进乳晕里。强烈的快感让但丁酥软了腰，克制着本能，不要像个处男一样失态地扭来扭去。他的床伴从来都是冲着他的大吊去的，没有人如此细致地抚慰他的敏感带或挑逗他的乳首。  
（但丁其实非常喜欢玩自己的奶子，他曾贴着注入魔力就可以震动的金属球体在乳头上去参加晚宴，一晚上射的裤子里全是。）  
他的性器挤在他和尼禄的腹肌之间，被人类的那一只手握着，不时挤压龟头，摩擦精口。至此但丁并没有发现什么不对，除了耳后越来越大声的，要把尼禄操进床垫里、狠狠咬他脖子的叫嚣。直到握在阴茎上的手抽开了，过了一会，一根沾满粘稠液体的手指挤进了他的臀缝里。  
嗯？？但丁臀肉一紧，夹住了尼禄手快塞进去的半截手指，这和他预想的不太一样，“你...”  
尼禄没有听见他的嘀咕，手指被夹着不上不下，以为是男人太过紧张了，鬼手安抚性轻拍他腰侧，“放松点，我不会弄痛你的。”  
但丁心情复杂，常对别人说的话又落回了自己头上，“你和同性，也一直是在上的吗？”这种事不是以顾客为准？尼禄这么漂亮的男孩子，应该有不少人想把他摁着操。  
尼禄迷糊了一秒，“我以为拉里克跟你说过了？”  
“没有。”拉里克应该是那个侍者。  
“以前每一位顾客在我做这事的时候都没有反驳过，拉里克今天怎么忘记提醒了。”尼禄在但丁放松的瞬间抽出了手指，两手放在膝上，窘迫地坐直了。透亮的蓝眸从微垂的睫毛下瞥他。  
但丁深吸一口气。他十分怀疑那位贪财的侍者会记得提醒这种失去顾客的东西。而尼禄的气息佐证了他的观点，到了床上后他就开始无意识散发侵略和压迫性的信息素（但丁猜测是尼禄恶魔的一种自我保护机制），每一位普通种族的客人都会不由自主地想要把控制权交给尼禄。可惜但丁不是普通人，最初只是因为太过沉溺于快感而没有注意。

现在的场景无比尴尬，一面但丁脑后的碎碎念越来越大，逼迫他把鸡巴塞进男孩任何一个洞里，用快感征服，用精液标记；另一面尼禄现在这个乖巧模样又让人不忍欺负，一只可怜兮兮的幼崽。  
但丁抬起脚挂在尼禄肩膀上，“为什么不继续，小孩儿 。如果不是你下面还硬着，我都怀疑是老大叔的魅力不够了。”  
他决定对着自己的恶魔叛逆一次，如果现在操尼禄，怕得是把人吃干抹净，便宜占尽。屁股里都含着半截手指的润滑油了，就不浪费了。

侍者没有骗他，这绝对是场无与伦比的体验。尼禄熟练的过分，几乎比但丁自己更了解他的身体。  
但丁只偶尔用玩具弄过后穴，也要找半天才能摸到前列腺。而尼禄仿佛有个神秘雷达，一摁一个准，粗长（却意外粉嫩）的阴茎每每都能精确擦过那一点，磨得但丁浑身发颤，十指紧绷。唯一阻止他撕破床单的信念是没有钱赔了。  
“呼，你从哪学来的技术..”射过一轮，但丁被尼禄贴心地放慢速度照顾，不由好奇起来。  
“客人们。”尼禄叼着一颗乳头轻咬，思索片刻后补充道，“很多都是从蜥蜴人那里学来的，他们真的善于此道，会教导我怎么运用舌头和手，怎么动腰。”  
“哈，那你更喜欢和蜥蜴人做爱吗？”但丁把腿重新盘在尼禄腰上，催促他动得快些。凭借着良好的恢复力，他已经迫不及待得想开始round 2了。  
“不。”尼禄斩钉截铁地回答，重新掐住但丁的窄腰开始抽动，“蜥蜴人喜欢后入式，但他们在激动时，尾巴常常会抽到我脸 。”他做了个鬼脸，嫩粉的舌头从唇齿一闪而过。但丁突然有一种迫切的冲动，想要拽出那根舌头，把精液射进喉咙里，再从舌根抹到舌尖。  
尼禄呼吸急促起来，发出两声可爱的喘息，脸颊上的两抹珍珠粉变得更深，阴茎挤进后穴深处鼓动着，“唔，但丁，我要射了。”他嘟哝道，寻求客人的意见 。  
“射在里面，孩子。”但丁双腿牢牢的卡住尼禄的胯，贪心地想把阴茎和精液都留在体内。尼禄在高潮的时候像极了慌张的小兔子，似乎想做点什么，又畏畏缩缩。但丁能感受到他埋下身来擦过肩膀的牙齿，最后只是一只毛茸茸暖乎乎的脑袋埋在肩窝里。每一股精液的射出都伴随着尼禄细微又甜腻的呻吟，无处安放的双手牢牢揪着一个枕头，仿佛他才是一位被掐着后脖子操到高潮的小婊子。  
但丁夹着屁股里的精液逐渐疲软的肉棒，自己的性欲却暴涨起来，耳后消停片刻的声音又卷土重来，他抚摸尼禄柔滑的发丝，思考要不要趁此机会把小男孩压着干一顿。  
“但丁...”从高潮中回过神来的尼禄声线软糯，听得但丁鸡儿更硬。他撑起身子，低头看了眼对方还竖立的下体，“你还想再来一轮，还是我帮你口...”  
看到尼禄流露出些许困倦的神色，估计可怜的孩子天天接客也没时间睡个好觉，但丁内心深处不知怎么涌出一股莫名的父爱来，“你困了吗。”  
尼禄嘴犟地说没有，却没忍住打了个哈欠 ，羞得耳尖红红。  
“睡吧。”但丁侧身，拍了拍流出的半边空床铺。  
“..那我帮你口”尼禄为难地睨了眼但丁粗长硬挺的阴茎。  
“不用了，你乖乖躺好。”但丁握着男孩肩膀摁倒床上，拉上被子。看他这样子，估计没怎么给人口过，尼禄那一口白牙，但丁决定不冒这个断屌之险了，未来还可以用道具慢慢教。  
在尼禄窝在但丁结实怀抱里，呼吸均匀本梦半醒时，但丁轻柔地把阴茎塞进他紧闭的腿缝里。  
尼禄迷迷糊糊地发出一声困惑短哼，但丁轻嘘，在耳边哄道，“睡吧，好男孩。”  
他不明白为什么这个第一次见面的男人的臂弯里会如此安稳放松，片刻后就沉入梦乡。

但丁在陌生脚步跨入房间后就醒了，静观其变地眯着眼欣赏尼禄的睡颜。男孩有所感应到入侵者，纤长的银白睫毛轻颤，却没法摆脱甜美的梦乡。那樱桃红的小嘴倒是微撅着，像是颗涂满糖浆等着人咬一口的奶油草莓。还有...  
“早上好，小两口。”低哑的女声从不远处传来，但丁不悦于被打断，半撑起身子皱眉看向对方。  
带着两三个手下的女矮人表情轻蔑，还带了点沾沾自喜，直到她看清楚但丁的脸，轻蔑瞬间变成了错愕和恐慌。  
“我去....但丁？没人告诉我你来了啊。”

怀中的尼禄终于因为声响而惊醒，揉着眼地听完了矮人的话，才迟钝地反应过来，“你认识吉尔？”  
但丁嘴角笑意扩大，看了眼被矮人手下拿在手里的衣物和叛逆，“这是吉尔做的局，对吧？”趁着客人脱光光手无寸铁的时候再将他们洗劫一番。  
“无可辩驳，而且客人们也不能否认这确实物有所值。不过...”女矮人面对但丁越来越深的笑容额头冒汗，她可是亲眼见过但丁狠辣的。她飞速瞥了瞥尼禄，咬咬牙，“好了小伙子，我们给但丁和尼禄一些私人空间，走吧。”毕竟一个诱饵丢了还可以再得，命丢了就是真没了。  
吉尔留心地盯着但丁，挥手让手下把衣物丢回沙发。那群混混们一边提防地把目光盯在但丁身上，一边缓慢后退，直到大门吱呀一声关上。

但丁低下头去，发现尼禄没有一丝害怕味道，反而打了个哈欠，像是马上要重新躺回枕头里。  
“你不害怕吗？”但丁反而有点迷惑了。尼禄不像是没有眼力见的人，吉尔和手下的恐慌他都应该看见了。  
“害怕什么？”男孩眼皮微垂，盯着松软的枕头。  
“我因为被蒙骗而一气之下杀了你。”  
“你如果相杀，早就动手了。你看起来没有那么生气。”尼禄跌回床铺里，喃喃道。  
“那么如果我现在想了呢。”但丁装模作样地伸出手，做式要掐他 。  
“呵，请便吧。”尼禄被逗的笑了出声，抬起下巴暴露出细嫩的脖颈。  
但丁一梗，颤抖地收回了手。他怎么能这样？怎么能这么大方的展示自己的脖子，恶魔的脆弱之地。但丁废了老大力气才克制住那一瞬间铺天盖地涌出的标记和占有欲望。  
只有咬他一口，才能让这只年轻者意识到不能随便向恶魔露出脖颈。他的恶魔在耳后嘶嘶作响。

“事实上，我不仅不能杀你，还要把你带回去。”但丁也跟着一起躺回了床上，双手垫在脑后望着床帐。  
“什么？？”这回尼禄终于惊讶了，他睁着碧蓝的眼睛，戒备地看向但丁，“带我去哪儿？”  
“去你爹那...”看着尼禄逐渐长大的嘴巴，但丁叹口气，“就是，斯巴达你肯定知道，他有个儿子叫维吉尔，就是你爹。他叫我把你带回去。”  
“但丁，这一点都不好笑。”尼禄极其怀疑这是但丁的玩笑。  
“唉，我向斯巴达发誓，这是真的，尼禄。我没必要骗你。”但丁指向叛逆，“那是就斯巴达给我的剑。维吉尔也有一把。”  
斯巴达总是有用的，即使尼禄说着不信奉，神色也开始变得相信了。  
但丁没有错过尼禄眼里一闪而过的泪光，不过愤怒掩盖了它们。“维吉尔？我的父亲？他把我抛弃了十七年，甚至不愿意自己来找我！”  
“嘿，嘿，不是这样的，孩子。”但丁试图把手搭在尼禄肩膀上安抚他的情绪，但激愤的年轻人一下就把它甩开了。“你肯定也知道蒙杜斯吧，红墓城的城主。斯巴达在我和你父亲八岁的时候失踪了，我们的母亲在外界看来是抑郁而服毒自杀，但其实...是蒙杜斯害死的她。他觊觎我们家的财富与地位，维吉尔在母亲死后就费力在与蒙杜斯周旋，而他的爪牙们也无时无刻不盯着维吉尔的一举一动。如果他贸然出城找你，只会打草惊蛇，或许蒙杜斯的人会更先找到你。维吉尔并不想冒这个险。”  
尼禄逐渐平静下来，却依旧有点不甘地咬着下唇，像只炸毛的小猫。但丁则是一位耐心的救助者，悄无声息地把手环绕在男孩身侧，眨眼间就把他抱进怀里。稀碎胡渣的下巴摩擦着那雪白的头顶，“我们都很爱你，尼禄。欢迎回家。”  
可怜的小猫咪窝在人宽广的胸膛里，虽然他没有发出一点声音，但丁却能感觉到温热的泪水低落在他的皮肤上。  
半晌，尼禄才想到什么，掩饰般揉着通红的眼睛，“等一下，你刚刚说我们母亲，你和维吉尔是什么关系。”  
但丁沉默，支支吾吾地面对这个绝世难题，“额，怎么说呢，其实我们...是双胞胎兄弟...”  
尼禄倒吸一口吭气，“而你，早就知道是我叔叔了是吗！！斯巴达在上，但丁你...天哪那斯巴达...是我个爷爷？”尼禄发出一声无声的尖叫，恼怒地抓乱了头发。  
“没关系的，孩子。恶魔其实没这么讲究..”但丁竭尽所能地为自己被美色迷惑的一时冲动而开脱，即使他已经预见自己被阎魔刀扎了满身钉在门口的样子。唉，不知道小侄儿会不会心疼他一秒。  
“这些事，还是留到回家了再说吧。蒙杜斯的手下快追踪到我了。返程肯定是个艰难的旅途。”更何况但丁为了见到尼禄而花完了剩下所有的路费。  
尼禄抿了抿唇，犹疑地上下打量了但丁，耳尖越来越红。在但丁按捺不住好奇开口之前，他低声地，绵软地叫了声“但丁叔叔”  
但丁可悲地勃起了。他太想冒着到家被大卸八块生命危险当场把尼禄吃了。  
“吉尔那么怕你，所以我想请你帮个忙。”  
但丁开始就在怀疑以尼禄的性格，绝不会主动来做妓男，甚至和混混合伙谋财。现在尼禄告诉他，那位教他唱歌的歌姬，也是他的养姐，得了非常稀有的病，只有吉尔有药材。而无法提供巨额费用的尼禄，就被胁迫着为他们办事。  
但丁告诉尼禄他等会就去跟吉尔好好谈谈，接着又一把把男孩搂着怀里，躺回柔软的被窝中。  
“再睡一会。”

end-


End file.
